fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Coco Idehara
Coco Idehara is the female protagonist of Dream no Gakko. She is sweet and energetic, but she seems to be quite disliked by the people in her previous school though she became popular in her new school. She got transferred to Yume Academy. She has a crush on her senior. Background Coco lives with her parents and younger sister in a big house. Coco's mother is a doctor and her father is a professor at a university. Her father stays at the university's teacher's quarters and comes home only at the weekends. But Coco and her sister talk to him every night. Since Coco has to move to Yume Academy's dorm, her house is only left with her mother and sister. They talk online every single day except when Coco is real busy which are mostly on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Personality Coco is a energetic and sweet person. She is always oversleeping, but she eventually wakes up early in the future. History Early Life When she was born, she was weak and she often fell sick. She almost died once when she was 5. She entered a middle school and met her best friend, Reina, but she ditched her three months later. Transferring schools The next year after Reina ditched Coco, Coco's mother wanted her to transfer schools. She signed her up for Yume Academy, a special school to train students to experience their dreams and have lessons about it. Coco agreed immediately. At Yume Academy, the people were much nicer, except for a group of girls calling themselves the Popular Girls Club. Coco met a new friend, Nagisa Mizusawa. Nagisa often helped Coco out, and their friendship grew stronger. First live show After a few months of studying in Yume Academy, Coco received a letter from Star Asahi, inviting her to appear in a live show. Coco discussed with Nagisa, which said it would meant that she had to compose a song to sing at the live show. Coco agreed without thinking twice. Then she started thinking of the lyrics with Nagisa's help. Also with help from her homeroom teacher, she made a conplete song. Nagisa then helped Coco to set up a account at a website called "Dream, Experience, Share" so that she could send the song to Star Asahi. Coco became popular just because of the live show. Etymology Idehara (出原) - Ide 出 means "coming out" and Hara 原 means "field". Coco (ココ) can mean "stork" which is a type of bird, but it is written in kanji. Relationships Nagisa Mizusawa - Her best friend. Kazuya Minamiyama - Her crush. Hikaru Akasaki - Her friend and admirer. Reina Ishihara - Her formal best friend and enemy now. Mai Idehara and Ichiro Idehara - Coco's parents. Chou Idehara - Coco's sister. Dream Please see the page Yume Academy to find out more about dreams or Yume Academy. Coco dreams of being a idol and bring smiles to people's faces. Although she is bad in singing, she trains hard everyday to fulfill her dream. More about Coco *Favorite Color: **ALL colors. *Hobbies: **Singing, listening to her idol's songs. *What she likes: **Songs, "Dream, Experience, Share", her idol: Yumiko Mitsuishi, hanging out with Nagisa. *What she hates: **Fights, arguments, bullies, injustice, violence, friend who ditched her: Reina, when younger sister is annoying, when Nagisa says she's busy. *Favorite Food: **Takoyaki *Disliked Food: **Broccoli, cauliflower *Birthday: **October 22nd Gallery Coming soon... Category:Talent no Gakko Category:User: MitsuMitsu-chan Category:Characters Category:Protagonists